


太爱哭： 为张秋辩护

by olanthanide



Series: Unhated for an hour (半边天可晴） [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore's Army, Gen, Ravenclaw, Years Five through Seven and beyond, lady friendships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olanthanide/pseuds/olanthanide
Summary: 张秋哭着，忍受着潘西·帕金森对一个死去的男孩吐出的一句句讥弹。她哭着，通过了她所有的考试，继续着魁地奇，看着她那些只能同乐却不会共患的朋友零落如寒风后的秋叶。她学会了如何完美地无言施下专门召唤纸巾和手绢的符咒。她哭着，违背了父母的意愿，加入了邓布利多的军队。勇敢是一种特权。勇敢虽然是一种选择，但它也是一种特权。 它所意味着的那种毅力，那种坚定，并不是人人都能有的。诚信也是一种选择。张秋选择了它。她站在那里，等着这第二帮朋友把她像脏袜子一样地甩开，仅仅因为她胆敢为一个被吓坏了的，被陷在可怕的选择之中女孩子求情。





	太爱哭： 为张秋辩护

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [overemotional: in defense of cho chang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854957) by [dirgewithoutmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirgewithoutmusic/pseuds/dirgewithoutmusic). 



> "overemotional: in defense of cho chang", dirgewithoutmusic 著。 授权翻译。
> 
> 同样的情况： 没有BETA， 只有我和我的那堆字典，请多关照。

让我们来说说张秋是如何在魔法史的教室里（在宾斯缓慢又单调的声音下）哭过，在厕所的小隔间里（有桃金娘时不时来探头探脑；有时候吓这一跳就足够能让张秋湿漉漉地嘻哈一笑）哭过。她也在她的床帐下哭过（虽然她在四周已施下沉默咒，但是不管她怎么做，玛丽埃塔总是还会悄悄地爬过来，一边翻着白眼一边塞给她一些巧克力）。 她也曾在温室后面哭过，在森林里抽泣过，就在她的作业和她写给家的信上，也未免撒过些泪水。

张秋哭着，忍受着潘西·帕金森对一个死去的男孩吐出的一句句讥弹。她哭着，通过了她所有的考试，继续着魁地奇，看着她那些只能同乐却不会共患的朋友零落如寒风后的秋叶。她学会了如何完美地无言施下专门召唤纸巾和手绢的符咒。她哭着，违背了父母的意愿，加入了邓布利多的军队。

他们叫她要听话，要乖，恳求过她，也命令过她，因为那威胁着整个世界的黑暗即使在霍格沃茨也越来越无法逃离了。虽然这样，张秋依然走进了霍格莫德的小酒吧，在赫敏的名单上写下了她的名字。

我希望DA中有人告诉张秋她当年应该被选进格兰芬多。

我希望她会嘲笑那些人。

诚信。真相。荣誉。奉献。这些是她的分院的教条。那蓝色和青铜色的标志，那和被称为乌鸦的老鹰（被称为书呆子，被称为自高自大，被称为许多不是他们的名字的东西）-- 许多人还没有发现：勇敢只是成为英雄的许多方式里的一种。

我希望露娜有一天会飘入张秋的生活轨道，就让张秋也同样进入露娜的轨道。我希望当张秋在厕所的隔间里哭泣时，有露娜在把一架架纸飞机送进她的朋友的隔间，然后带着她去看夜骑。

也许是因为她母亲的恐怖故事，或者也许只是因为她的情感向来容易流露，但张秋可能在她第一次看到她的第一匹夜骑时会尖叫。但是我希望在她跑开之前她能够克制住自己。我希望张秋能够屏住呼吸，能够静住心。我希望她最后能够发现这些只出现在悲伤的人前的，柴骨嶙峋的生物是美丽的。

这些瘦骨棱棱，脾气温顺的马并不是死神的动物。它们属于生命。它们是为了那些在死神走远后被抛弃的人而存在的。

我希望张秋，在露娜庄严地用小脂碰了碰在她的脸颊并告诉她眼泪是一种礼物时，相信她。 “Blibbering grackles 专吃泪水，”露娜解释道，她告诉张秋她能慷慨地分享这么多，很是大方。

张秋是DA成员中，少数能招来守护神的之一。她的是一只天鹅，一只象征着优雅，美丽，和恋人的鸟；一只肌肉发达，脾气可怕，被浪漫化为甜蜜又没用的鸟。当你太靠近它们的巢穴时，它们会聚集来攻击你。天鹅会这么做的。它们有牙齿。

是什么样的快乐想法，才能制作出一只银色的天鹅来驱逐她的噩梦？摄魂怪是绝望，是悲伤，是能偷走你的灵魂，然后杀死你的那种悲伤。

张秋有的并不是那种悲伤。她有着活着的悲痛。她在飞，在学，在爱，还在 – 是的 -- 在哭。西追已经不在了。在她十五岁的那一年，她美丽的世界已经被打碎。她新的世界比任何人曾警告过的还要黑暗。但她还在成长。她能在这种世界里成长，虽然有时这需要流泪。

哀悼并不是无私的。我们哭泣为的，不是死者，而是那些还活人 - 那些永远还未发生的可能和已经发生了的悲剧。我们哭泣，因为我们心碎。这并不是无私的，但我们也不是。我们只是我们自己。

张秋用温暖的往日，西追和她的最后一吻，她母亲在她的额头上落下的温柔的手，和第一天在火车上遇见翻着白眼的玛丽埃塔的这些记忆，建立了一个闪亮的守护神。她建立时也会用她自己堕落后的东西，因为悲伤中的喜悦有一种不同的品味：她用了露娜带她喂养夜骑的回忆，一匹骨棱棱的驹子蜷缩在自己的腿上; 她用和DA一同分享黄油酒的那一幕 -- 这群闪亮的，想要拯救人们的孩子。

在西追去世后的一年里，张秋曾看着她的往日友谊一个接一个地化为泡沫。那些曾为了她的胜利，她的美丽和她的征服力而来的朋友们一个接着一个地消失了。

毕竟，她在比赛上正一场又一场地输给了金妮·韦斯莱。 张秋有时候会忘了化妆（想想！），因为她知道她在中午之前就会哭花了脸。她虽然已不再与赫奇帕奇最受欢迎的帅哥来往，但她仍然在许多方面和他的幽灵牵着手。

一个年纪轻轻，刚过十五的漂亮姑娘既然敢有这番表现，多不雅观，多不体面。她竟敢哭毁那美丽的面孔。她好大的胆子。

张秋的旧日友谊短暂如花，开开落落的好景不长，但对这一切早已愤世嫉俗，精疲力竭的玛丽埃塔·埃奇科姆留了下来。玛丽埃塔一边为自己家里的来信烦恼着，一边跟着张秋去上课，去参加那些背后对她窃窃私语的睡衣派对，去霍格莫德和邓布利多的军队。

张秋跌跌撞撞的这一年里，玛丽埃塔从未让她独自堕落。 张秋不会在她的朋友第一次软弱时就开始回避她。

让我们来谈谈他们是如何试图终生标毁玛丽埃塔的面貌，因为她背叛了DA，因为她曾在一个粉红色的女人的威胁下崩溃过。

玛丽埃塔怎敢如此胆大包天，敢没有他们的那种毅力，他们的那种状况？张秋怎敢如此胆大包天， 不肯放弃让她失望过的恋人和朋友？她怎么如此大胆，敢坚持着自己的信仰和情感？

邓布利多的军队应该是属于受压迫的人，害怕的人的。 它的任务应该是教那些无法保护自己的人如何去反抗，去战斗。

玛丽埃塔很害怕。她的母亲在战区。多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇微笑着，在她粉红色的茶杯旁列下了一道道威胁。

你会以为哈利·波特，这个曾住在楼梯下的男孩，会理解。你以为他会懂得最该怕的，并不是那藏在你床下暗处的怪物，而是那在厨房阳光下微笑着的恶魔。

勇敢是一种特权。勇敢虽然是一种选择，但它也是一种特权。 它所意味着的那种毅力，那种坚定，并不是人人都能有的。诚信也是一种选择。张秋选择了它。她站在那里，等着这第二帮朋友把她像脏袜子一样地甩开，仅仅因为她胆敢为一个被吓坏了的，被陷在可怕的选择之中女孩子求情。

告密生， 玛丽埃塔脸上的疹子高声宣布给整个世界。孩子，张秋想高声反驳，因为他们当时只是孩子 -- 是一帮孩子在玩一场对他们来说太大的游戏。但他们再长也永远不够大。在这个破碎的世界里，我们谁再长也永远不够大，邓布利多不够，哈利·波特不够，玛丽埃塔·埃奇科姆也不够。我们只能生活在其中，想方设法地让我们的守护神变得强壮。

 

给我一个张秋为她的世界而战的故事。告诉我她是如何在最后一年，一边用她在对角巷的公寓偷偷地藏过一个又一个麻瓜出身者，一边在丽痕书店的收款台后 – 那摆着一摞摞支持魔法部的小手册的收款台候 -- 工作。

跟我谈谈食死徒又是如何在她的午休时间看见她在静静地哭泣，而因此他们又如何像所有他人一样，认为这是一个虚弱的人的表现。

跟我谈谈张秋，在霍格沃茨和残生的邓布利多军队召唤她时，她是如何回应的。她回到了那个当她不在完美，不在美丽时就不在爱她的家，搬进了它的秘密通道。

当霍格沃茨的孩子们为了保护它而挺身而出时，张秋也在他们的其中，手施着哈利教给她的昏迷咒和所有他没有教的魔法。也许她湿着眼眶，也许当他们找到拉文德破损的尸体时，她的手会颤抖，但这个拉文克劳的孩子依然站着，依然在战斗。

如果有人夸她勇敢，她会大笑。

跟我谈谈战争结束后的张秋，她是如何用疲惫的双手和痛苦的魔杖重建她的城堡; 张秋跟帕瓦蒂坐着，让她为拉文德哭泣; 她跟露娜坐着，露娜一点都没哭，只是在她们的脚下用闪闪发光的光线写下了一个个死者的名字，有点走调地哼哼着小曲。 张秋有一个很好的符咒，专门可以召唤纸巾和手绢。她乐意把它教给任何需要它的人。

玛丽埃塔脸上的诅咒比玛丽埃塔的背叛更为琐碎。那个诅咒是个孩子的脾气，一个孩子在世界拒绝像赫敏希望的那样黑白分明，在善恶没能被直线分别时的哭闹。

那时，只有害怕的人和魯莽的人，英明的人和自私的人。实际上，那时只有一群在努力学习如何当大人的孩子。而赫敏，心酸的赫敏，愤怒的赫敏，曾企图把那鲜明的善恶分解线刻入玛丽埃塔漂亮的面孔上。

但他们以后还会再见面的：一个曾眼睁睁看着罗恩在最艰难的时刻离开了他们的赫敏，和一个在从西追死去的那一天就不再幸福的石头楼道里目睹过战争的张秋。

她们经历了同样的战争，因为她们一直都在经历着同一场战争。 赫敏很勇敢，张秋很诚实，但是现在赫敏的舌下隐藏着智慧，而现在的张秋有满腹战火炼出的胆量。她们在往日的这个战场上有个可以面谈的地方。

跟我谈谈手臂上还被贝拉·特里克斯刻着的泥巴种的赫敏，是如何来找张秋和玛丽埃塔的。跟我谈谈赫敏是如何治愈了玛丽埃塔脸上的魔咒并请她们一块去喝了一杯非常尴尬的茶，和她如何并不自愈，只是用手尖划过她胳膊上的字母。你有时候是不能选择你有什么样的伤疤的，但有时候你可以拒绝让它们消失在过去。

让我们来谈谈当年这如何该是张秋的罪行之一，因为她敢站在一个吓坏了的，会犯错的女孩身旁，因为她拒绝因为这个女孩犯了的错误而撕毁她。

诚信。荣誉。这些是她分院的原则。

让我们谈谈战后的张秋。让我们谈谈当年还是孩子的他们是如何无法真正逃离战争的记忆。

张秋看着下一年的孩子们来到书店，家长牵着手，在一排排书架中徘徊。今年这班没有像去年，邓布利多军队那一年，霍格沃茨之战那一年，那么小。但是魔法世界仍然是个可怕的地方，虽然，没有当年那么可怕。

他们在她的柜台上放下了一摞摞书。她给他们的书袋里偷偷地塞进一个个韦斯莱兄弟的小发明。她看着店门在他们身后甩动着 -- 这些年幼，吵闹的孩子们，身背着他们下一年的需要的知识。她想，我们当年作战，为的，不就是这个吗？

张秋会和帕蒂尔双胞胎一起出去吃饭，一起聊天，谈工作，男友和女友。这两个人是最清楚勇气与荣誉和胆量与真相之间的那条最令人心疼，最精确的分界线。但当餐厅门砰地一声关上时，她们都会跳起，她们的魔杖突然紧紧地握在准备好的手中。

赫敏带着她的工作资料开始从早到晚躲在丽痕的后厅里。她在魔法部的地位已经高到她几乎每一刻都有十多个请愿者和愤怒的对手来砸她那带着可爱的小牌子的门，逼的她几乎无法呼吸。

“我只想干点活，” 赫敏跟张秋说。张秋当晚刚把店门关好，带着两大杯热巧克力和她自己的会计工作来到了后厅。

“你现在的情况有点是自找的，”张秋指出。

热巧克力很好喝，味道香浓又甜蜜。它使她们想起当年克里维兄弟跟整个DA分享他们母亲给他们寄来的护理包的时候。 那时大家曾一起用有求必应屋愉快地提供的 小炉子来制作甜甜的热巧克力。当时的他们还那么小。当时的他们还是孩子。

张秋看着赫敏，浓密的头发束在脑后，牙齿咬这下唇，细心地创造着一项新的，将会使半个魔法世界尖叫着打到她前门的法律。

赫敏一直都这么勇敢。它把她推向了伤疤，推向了无情，也让她拯救了一个世界。当年的所有那些孩子门，围着一个小小的灶台，喝着巧克力 -- 他们并不知道他们当时在做什么，但我们现在也不知道。我们都在尽力而为。

有时候，张秋会把店铺钥匙给她的助手，然后消失几个小时。她的父母在贝壳小屋附近有一栋海滨小屋。那里灰色的天空能让忧郁变的美丽而不悲伤。 露娜会从世界各地寄给她明信片。有时候张秋会飞去，飞到某个令人昏眩的山峰上去探望她，和她一起去找某些看不见的怪兽。

有时候她会踏进一辆车 -- 一辆真正的汽车，就像过去她的麻瓜爷爷在炎热的星期六带她出去兜风的那种。她脚下的咆哮和整个世界在她眼前展开的感觉有点像飞行。她会开车出去 ，远离那些口称她是名誉上的格兰芬多，但当她敢坚持自己的理想而不是他人的价值观时就目瞪口呆地盯着她的朋友。

张秋会去看麻瓜电影，去博物馆，去逛街散步。她会去坐在咖啡馆，靠着椅子听普通人谈论电视，政治和小孩。有时她想吸进这整个世界。

悲伤并不只存在在那些关于英雄的故事里。魔法，光明和生命并不只属于那些可以创造守护神的人。

孩子们年复一年地来到了书店，在她面前，然后在她年轻的新同事面前，最终她的员工面前，放下一本本的巴希达·巴沙特和基础魔法药剂。

在那第一年之后，同样的黑魔法防御书被一次次地被扔在，滑进，垒在柜台上，同样的无聊的封面，基本信息和糟糕的散文 -- 张秋在每年看到同样的库存进来时，会觉的她的心变得越来越轻。看来，所有的诅咒是最终都会消失的。

 

亲爱的张秋，我希望你一生中不再有勇敢的男生。

我希望你生活中会有一些知道在为正义而战之前，该如何善待朋友的人。我希望你生活中会有一些懂得在确定一切之前，该如何爱护他人的人。我希望你会有一个心胸稳定，思路开阔，有好奇心的爱人 – 一个懂得哭，也懂得笑的爱人 – 因为这漫漫的人生里，泪水与欢乐， 两者都有。

但这，你已知道。

在你的余生中，在每一个生动又不起眼的日子里，我希望你为幸福而哭泣的机会至少跟你的悲伤一样多。我希望如果你做不到这样，即使在你余生中所有的日子里，你的悲伤远远超过了你的爱，你也不会认为这些眼泪是浪费的。

因为眼泪是生者的，而你，还活着。


End file.
